Field
The present disclosure relates to power detectors for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications an RF signal to be transmitted can be amplified by a power amplifier (PA). Such a PA can include a plurality of stages, such as a driver stage and an output stage. The amplified RF signal output by the PA can be transmitted through an antenna.